Ван Чен
|Кандзи = ワンチェン |Происхождение = |Пол = Мужской |Тема = PB |Раса = Человек (ранее) Зомби |Национальность = Китаец |Волосы = Серые (DigitalColor) Чёрные (Аниме) |Глаза = Серые (DigitalColor, Аниме) |Занятость = ПредсказательГлава 7: A Letter from the Past (2) |Принадлежность = Огр Стрит, Агенты Дио |Статус = Мёртв |Смерть = 7 Февраля, 1889Глава 44: Fire and Ice, Jonathan and Dio (6) |Манга = PB: Глава 7 PB: Глава 10 |Манга финал = PB: Глава 43 |Аниме = PB: Эпизод 2 PB: Эпизод 3 |Игра = Heritage for the Future JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Phantom Blood (игра на PS2) (Играемый) |Сэйю = (Видеоигра) Ун Идота (Фильм) (Аниме, All Star Battle) |Дубляж = (Английский дубляж) }} второстепенный персонаж, показанный в Призрачной Крови. Первоначально торговец чёрного рынка в трущобах Лондона, он становится верным слугой Дио Брандо после превращения в зомби. Внешнйи вид Ван Чан - невысокий, тощий, пожилой китаец. Его волосы колючие и твердо стоят вверх. Наряду с вершиной выдающейся вдовы у него очень длинные брови, маленькая родинка под правым глазом и усы фу-маньчжу. Став зомби, он выращивает клыки и длинный язык. Личность Как человек, Ван Чан проявляет мерзкую и жадную личность, продавая Дио яд ради денег, не обращая внимания на его использование. Он также не против насилия, улыбаясь, когда Дио ударил Джорджа Джостара. Позже он возвращается в особняк Джостара после того, как тот сгорел дотла, чтобы забрать ранее проданную Каменную маску для дальнейшей её продажи.PB: Глава 17, The Birth of DIO Однако, став зомби, Ван Чен становится полностью преданным желаниям Дио. Вначале зомбированный Ван Чан становится более брутальным и жестоким, будучи в целом безудержным в выражении своих побуждений. Он будет особенно опрометчиво нападать на Джонатана, недооценивая его, несмотря на предупреждение Дио, что Джонатан всё ещё опасен. Будучи сведущим в искусстве гадания, Ван Чен в высшей степени уверен в своих предсказаниях и знал, что Дио избежит тюремного заключения в особняке Джостара. Спсобности Как человек, Ван Чен был гадалкой и экспертом по восточным ядам. Он успешно предсказал, что Дио повезет в его жизни, что подтвердилось его многочисленными пережитками, близкими к смерти. После зомбирования он, похоже, сохранил свою индивидуальность, хотя проявляет более кровожадную сторону и самоотверженно служит Дио. С точки зрения физических способностей, он может прыгать на большие расстояния, подобно тому, как он тренируется в боевых искусствах. Однако, как один из зомби ниже по росту, он обычно убегает или прячется в целях самообороны, если только Дио не приказывает атаковать. После того, как Дио теряет свое тело, Ван Чен также способен сражаться одной рукой, в то время как другая рука держит голову Дио. Он также поворачивает голову, чтобы зафиксировать зрение Дио, позволяя вампиру использовать выстрел лимфатической жидкостью из своих глаз. Когти: В бою Ван Чен предпочитает носить перчатки с гигантскими когтями. Таким образом, он может увеличить свою силу и дальность атаки. Он достаточно уверен в себе, чтобы убить человека простым ударом его жестких когтей, но безуспешно против Приближающегося Удара Джонатана. История Призрачная кровь Первоначально известный как «Восточный человек», он владел магазином курьёзов на Огр Стрит. Ван Чан продает Дио яд, который тот в итоге использует при убийстве своего отца Дарио Брандо и покушении на Джорджа Джостара. Однако Ван не интересовался, для чего тот использует его яд. Он рассказывает Дио о человеке на его собственной земле, у которого родина была похожа на родину Дио, и у него была суровая жизнь, но в конце концов он дожил до 183 лет. Некоторое время спустя он был захвачен Джонатаном и доставлен в особняк Джостара. Когда его используют, чтобы заставить Дио пойти с полицией, он снова упоминает о своем гадании, говоря, что Дио слишком повезло, чтобы полностью отказаться от этого рано. Дио использует кровь Джорджа, чтобы стать вампиром, принимая Ван Чена своим подчиненным, когда тот отправляется на поиски ценностей в сгоревшем Поместье Джостаров. Затем Ван Чен заботится о Дио, пока тот восстанавливается после травм, проявляя большую преданность ему. Видно, как он толкает Дио в инвалидной коляске во время их встречи с Джеком-потрошителем. Он нападает на Джонатана во время его обучения, но побеждён и убегает, сообщая Дио о Хамоне. Когда группа героев достигает особняка Дио, Ван Чан остаётся скрытным, оставаясь единственным зомби, выжившим в битве. Он находит голову Дио и охраняет её, понимая, что у Дио пока-что нет другого тела. Дио достаточно доверяет ему, чтобы нести ответственность за его голову и вживить её в тело Джонатана. Ему удается пробраться на борт корабля, где плыли Джонатан и Эрина и, будучи замеченным Джонатаном, он забирает голову Дио из гроба. Тем не менее, Джонатан использует все свои силы, чтобы разрушить голову Ван Чена и посылает хамон по всему его телу. Удар от атаки заставляет безголовое тело Ван Чена отлететь в механизм корабля и разрушить его из-за хамона, управляющего его телом, что приводит к взрыву корабля, полного зомби. Появления * * * * * * * * * * * * * |Эпизоды = * * * * }} Видеоигры Heritage for the Future (PS1/DC/Аркадные автоматы) Ван Чен появляется как «детская» версия Shadow DIO, когда на него нападает Стенд Алесси. После хода Shadow DIO превращается в Ван Чена, в котором находится банка с отрубленной головой Дио. В этом состоянии Ван Чен может атаковать, используя свои когти, или глава Дио может атаковать, используя выстрел лимфатической жидкостью из свох глаз. Phantom Blood (Игра на PS2) Ван Чен появляется как первый босс, с которым Джонатан сталкивается после изучения Хамона. Как и в оригинальной истории, Ван Чен использует свои гигантские когти, чтобы атаковать и отравить своего противника. Ван Чен также появляется в последней главе игры, неся голову Дио в большой банке, пока он маневрирует, в то время как Дио атакует лимфатической жидкостью из глаз. В некоторых главах дополнительного режима игроку позволяется играть за Ван Чена в его оригинальной форме. All Star Battle (Игра на PS3) Ван Чан появляется в игре как персонаж для навигации в магазине галерейного режима. Галерея Манга= WangChan first.png|Первое появление Ван Чена Wang_worried.png|Ван Чен арестован полицией Wang_coveting.png|Забирает Каменную Маску Wang_claw.png|Атакует своими когтями WangChan sucked.png|Дио Брандо выпивает его кровь WangChan rescued dio.png|Спасает Дио из-под обломков WangChanDeathManga.png|Голова уничтожена умирающим Джонатаном |-| Аниме= Wang Chan in Dio's flashback.png|Ван Чен во флэшбеке Дио Wang Chan in The Joestar Mansion.png|Ван Чен в Особняке Джостаров Wang Chan rakes The Joestar Mansion ruins.png|Ван Чен проверяет обломки Особняка Джостаров Wang Chan picks up Dio's head.png|Ван Чен подбирает голову Дио Jojo9diojar2.jpg|Ван Чен с головой Дио Wang Chan pounces on Jonathan.png|Ван Чен набрасывается на Джонатана WangChanDeathAnime.png|Ван Чен обезглавлен последним Хамоном Джонатана |-| OVA= Ova timeline images 25.png|Зомби Ван Чен в OVA's Timeline Videos |-| Видеоигры= WangChanHeritage.gif|Анимация спрайта Ван Чена в''Heritage for the Future'' PS2Wang3.png|Атакует в игре Phantom Blood PS2 PS2Wang4.png|Появляется на корабле PS2Wang5.png|Умирает в игре Phantom Blood PS2 |-| Прочее= Top.jpg|Chara Heroes; Part 1 Vol.1 Примечания Навигация